love and Autumn
by Heichou Rivaille
Summary: es un pequeño fic, con dos parejas una de shingeki no kyojin y otra de noragami erenxlevi y yatoxyukine
1. love and Autumn

**_hola_ a todos!**

** quería que sea un oneshot pero no creo q sea xD. Hay cosas interesantes entre ambas parejas**

**Parejas;** Eren x por favor..shingeki no kyojin) y Yato x yukine (noragami)

**advertencias **e_s un mundo norma, fuera del ámbito del anime y ahí insultos D: _

**_los personajes no me pertenecen u.u sino habría mas yaoi en sus animes :3 ok ya XD_**

* * *

una tarde de otoñó las hojas de los arboles caían por el viento, hacia frío se notaba por el vapor que salía con solo respirar, era en otra región de Japón lejos de sus hogares, ambos estaban filmando el su anime, un joven castaño iba tras de su pareja, aunque todos lo apodaban "el enano gruñón"

ya que desde que lo conocieron agotado siempre permanecía con su ceño fruncido, solo eren pudo apreciar algunas sonrisas y sonrojos, porque era el verdadero y único amor que había tenido, no quería perderlo. Hasta que el castaño nota que su pareja se queda quieto y en un segundo recorrió el horror se había desmayado. Jaeger preocupado corre asta levi su amado que se encontraba tirado en el camino, luego del que el mayor se había desmayado, el menor preocupado lo alza para así recurre a Yato y Yukki que pasaban por ahí como habitualmente lo hacían, en sus manos tenían bolsa de supermercado y ahora se dirigían al departamento, el castaño se acerca para pedir ayuda con miedo.

_-oye! Primero para recurrir a nosotros debes pagarnos_

_-yato! No seas tan engreído ... Además esto no es un juego Baka!_

_-¿ah? Esto..._

_-esta bien_

Sonríe leve y camina en corrección al departamento, mientras ambos jóvenes se quedan mirándose sin entender, levi aun permanecía desmayado.

_-¿vamos?_

Ambos se apuraron asta donde se encontraba el peliazul, los cuatro llegaron al departamento y eren deposita a su amado en el sofá aun no se recuperaba su salud la había descuidado a causa del trabajo.

Yukine había salido por algunos dulces como de costumbre por la presencia del peliazul ya que lo ponía incomodo y nervioso.

El mayor se había despertado un poco mareado susurrando levemente

_-¿E .. eren?_

Divisaba la figura del menor.

-_levi.. Tranquilo_

Acariciándole el cabello sonriente

-_Mocoso en contacto conmigo_

-al parecer yukki no es el único con ese humor

Da una una risa burlona y se va del living, para ir ala cocina, levi frunce el ceño molesto donde estaba, no recordaba que había sucedido desde que se desvaneció su orgullo dependía de un hilo.

_-¿quien mierda es?_

-levi descansa

Se había sentado molesto y sin entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor

-no me des ordenes, idiota.. Crees que lo olvide?

El castaño suspira resignado y lo abraza tranquilizándolo, susurraba a cada momento que lo sentía, luego de casi media hora ambos se separan. Jaeger se ponía nervioso por el silencio incomodo entre ambos, mientras el mayor se acomodaba en el sofá , no se podía mantener sentado y miraba a cada segundo al otro pensando "te va a costar caro, mocoso"

Yato miraba al rubio que estaba sentado en la silla mirando cómodo la tv, comiendo dulces. Era un ambiente normal entre ambos, solo compartían el departamento porque el mas bajo no le gustaba la oscuridad, desde que empezaron el anime vivían juntos, pero ellos se sentían atraídos uno con el otro pero ninguno de ellos se animaba a expresar sus sentimientos uno porque estaba nervioso y el otro porque no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse, aunque en juego estaba su amistad.

habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que Eren junto a Levi habían interrumpido en la vida de Yato y Yukine. Sin embargo el pelinegro no se recuperaba estaba agotado, y sus ojeras se notaban a simple vista, se encontraban los cuatro sentados, comiendo pescado el castaño ayudaba al enfermo rivaille dándoles pequeñas proporciones. Ya que no le gustaba andar sacándole las malditas espinas molestas, pero el mocoso aprovechaba la oportunidad para darle en la boca, pero el mocoso (como siempre lo llamaría) abusaba de su estado indecoroso, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

el rubio con molestia miraba la escena y miraba a su compañero porque también quería que le agá algo asi, ya terminaban de comer el castaño fue hablar con el peliazul en el balcón

_-podríamos quedar? por favor_

_-debes pagar además ahí una sola cama_

_-eso no hay problema_

le da una suma de dinero, dándole en las manos

_-pero será una semana, tu sabes estamos trabajando aquí cerca_

_-esta bien, no importa.. Eren?_

_-ah! Si, me olvide de presentarme, mi nombre es eren jaeger y mi pareja es levi rivaille_

_-pareja?... Mi nombre es yato y el rubio es yukki_

_-eh? Si.. Pareja de.. Trabajo_

_-si como no, se nota que lo amas_

_-eh?! también se nota que no te haz declarado_

Entraron riendo ya que uno porque tenia problemas y el otro sin poderse declararse, jaeger fue asta su pareja para comentar que se quedarían ahí pero este no parecía estar a gusto con eso,

_-eso lo dirás tu, mocoso_

_-¿eh? No, usted necesita reposo_

_-¿usted? Ahora si, mocoso te matare_

_-cállate viejo amargado -. Intervino Yukine_

el pelinegro no lo tomo tan bien, se notaba en su aura oscura a punto de matar al que le insulto, eren estaba preparado para detener toda acción que levi pensaba.

_-Levi cálmate_

_-me dijo viejo, ese puto mocoso_

_-Shhh, no agás líos_

sonrie y lo abraza calmándolo, no quería tener problemas con nadie, pero el azabache lo alejo y fue asta la puerta

_-por favor... Levi_

_-tch.. Pero aun no te perdono_

_-lo se... Lo se.. Te amo_

_-cállate_

_-si, si lo siento_

_-¿lo siento? Te costara mas que eso_

volvió la tranquilidad en el departamento, el azabache por su parte estaba cruzado de piernas, estaba a punto de caerse dormido, pero el castaño lo sostuvo

_-vamos a dormir_

_-si.. Eren_

yukki molesto por tener que ordenar la habitación para los nuevos invitados, suspira con molestia por lo menos yato lo ayuda, al terminar de ordenarla el rubio se encontraba acostado durmiendo ya que estaba agotado por el trabajo era nuevo para esas cosas a su lado en la cama estaba el peliazul que le acariciaba el lacio cabello. en el otro dormitorio se encontraba eren durmiendo en el suelo porque el azabache no quería que se durmiera a su lado porque no lo iba a perdonar, en el transcurso de la noche el pelinegro se quejaba porque la fiebre le había subido, el castaño se despierta por los molestos chasquidos que daba su pareja, se levanta para comprobar su temperatura, al tocarle la frente se da cuenta que esta ardía, va asta la cocina y agarra lo necesario para tratar la fiebre y vuelve asta el mas bajo colocándole el paño húmedo sobre la frente.

_-mocoso..._

_-tranquilo levi-san .-preocupado-_

_-tch.. no me des ordenes, acaso no entiendes -irritado-_

_-lo siento.. no volveré a darle ordenes, buenas noches -le da un beso y se vuelve a dormir en el suelo-_

era un día normal, los cuatro comieron su desayuno, yukine miraba de reojo al azabache le tenia odio, y le molestaba su presencia en cambio este ni se molestaba a mirarlo directamente, sentía su mirada de completa furia, el castaño sonreía ante este echo pero lo mas bajo ya que desde ayer no quería molestar ni dirigirle alguna palabra a su "pareja" siempre lo llamara así aunque estén peleados, pensaba en que debía irse en unos minutos con yukki y que volverían ala noche.

/0w0/

ya era de tarde, levi luego de tomarse una ducha, para luego sin avisar toma su saco y se va ala fiesta de emisión del ova, mientras su compañero lo miraba como se disponía a marcharse, suspira con molestia ya que quería irse con el, no era justo, mira el reloj y se da cuenta que es muy temprano para ir ala fiesta ¿adonde se habrá ido? , apenado se acuesta en el sillón viendo su teléfono celular y publicar cosas en su pagina oficial

**eren jaeger: extraño esos abrazos, esos besos apasionados.. todo por mi culpa**

lagrimeaba se sentía culpable no quería perder a su adorable "gatito" por su culpa, quería besar ese cuerpo dejarle marcas pero se había dado cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde... el pelinegro caminaba por la acera mirando, con tranquilidad de a poco se mejoraba de su estado asique aprovecho a ir a tomar un café en alguna tienda cercana, entra y busca una mesa libre, al encontrar una se sienta esperando a ser atendido de la mejor forma posible, en ese concepto quería todo perfecto o mandaría a alguien al carajo. un mozo del lugar va asta el y pide su orden con una sonrisa, dándole a cambio una mirada penetrante

_-disculpe.. ¿que.. que desea ordenar? -con un anotador en su mano_

_-un café descafeinado_

_-¿algo mas, señor?_

_-tch, solo eso, mocoso_

se va casi corriendo, le causaba miedo va ala cocina por su pedido, mientras el azabache se queda mirando la pagina del castaño, se sonroja leve y desvía la mirada al ver lo que publico recientemente, llega el chico sonriendo deja el café a un lado y mira la cara del pelinegro y su teléfono, sorprendiéndose

_-¿eh? ¿conoce a eren?_

_ .. tch.. ¿que quieres?_

_-¿le puede decir que me de su autógrafo? con mi nombre kuroko tetsuya -le sonríe alegre_

_-sabes, no me llevo bien con ese mocoso -volviendo a fruncir el ceño-_

_-ah! no lo sabia.. disculpe_

lo mira irse y nota la mirada de un pelirrojo que lo miraba fijo al parecer era el novio o algo del mozo, suspira no quería tener problemas baja la mirada para responde al estado del menor, estando un poco sonrojado y tomando café de a sorbos , empieza a escribir

**levi: ¿ah? ¿sigues pensando en esa pendeja o andas con otro?**

la respuesta llego tan rápido que el mismo pelinegro se sonrojo a tal manera que debía darle otro sorbo al café, para calmarse o diría tantas cosas a ese idiota llamado eren

**eren: a usted le digo, usted es al que amo... te amo sargento levi!**

mira lo que dice y suspira dejándolo asi, ese mocoso testarudo, cree que tan fácil lo iba a perdonar, ya llegando a la noche paga el café y decide dirigirse al edificio, donde se reuniría todos sus colegas y algunos amigos, caminaba tranquilo ya que no quería llegar ni temprano ni tarde, entra al lugar topándose con la loca, esta vestía de un vestido rojo y sonreía.

-_enanin! -gritando de lejos y acercándose-_

-_tch.. ¿Qué quieres? -frunce el ceño, no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su altura-_

_-¿Como que quiero? ¿Te peleaste con erencito? -con su típica voz curiosa-_

_-para tu información erencito.. tch.. digo eren ese bastardo me engaño -bufa-_

_-EEEHHH! hablas enserio? -sorprendida-_

-¿_P__orque mentiría? -cruzándose de brazos_

mira entrar a eren y ala pelinegra, la odiaba realmente la odiaba y mas que lo agarraba del brazo, no quería quedarse en ese lugar se quería ir, pero como ser unos de los personajes mas importantes debía permanecer en ese lugar era romper su ego o sufrir en celo, una cosa era peor que la otra, suspiro y permaneció en su lugar. mirando con ira a mikasa, eren le tiraba guiño el ojo pero este lo tomo de malas, quería matarlo.

la fiesta fue trascurriendo de una manera perturbadora y terrible, parecía que todo estaba mal organizado, miraba de a ratos la salida se quería marchar, la castaña hablaba de Erwin parecía que le gustaba y de a ratos que le disgustaba, habían bebidas como debe ser, levi bebía moderado no quería emborracharse para salir en ridículo frente alas personas importantes. jaeger tenia las mejillas sonrojadas estaba ya a su limite y pero trataba de no ser presa de los fotógrafos, la loca le había puesto alguna sustancia algo ala bebida del azabache pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde se encontraba en el departamento ¿en que momento había llegado ahí?

* * *

lo termino aquí porque el siguiente viene el hard *|||* y bueno etto.. no se que mas decir xD ah! si, si no se dieron cuenta apareció kuroko y kagami (kuroko no batsuke) */* ~~ **ESTE FIC SOLO ES ERERI** ~~ asique solo se sitúa mas en esa relación, la de noragami son partecitas w gracias por leer n.n los vemos en en siguiente cap


	2. parte 2

**Hola a todos *w* volví al fin llego el día xD como han estado? pues yo con problemitas...**

**espero que lo disfruten, sin mas nada que decir que empiecen la lectura :3**

**advertencia:**

**cambio de letra **_son el pasado del personaje_

* * *

la fiesta fue trascurriendo de una manera perturbadora y terrible, parecía que todo estaba mal organizado, miraba de a ratos la salida se quería marchar, la castaña hablaba de Erwin parecía que le gustaba y de a ratos que le disgustaba, habían bebidas como debe ser, levi bebía moderado no quería emborracharse para salir en ridículo frente alas personas importantes. jaeger tenia las mejillas sonrojadas estaba ya a su limite y pero trataba de no ser presa de los fotógrafos, la loca le había puesto alguna sustancia algo ala bebida del azabache pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde se encontraba en el departamento ¿en que momento había llegado ahí?

-que diablos haces? .- agitado con su mirada lasciva producto del alcohol y acostado en el sillón-

-si sigue así, no me podre controlar éndole y acomodándose entre las piernas-

-ngh... n-no.. mocoso... por el roce-

-si levi? -relamiéndose los labios, hoy la abstinencia se acabaría-

-no me mires así... idiota -. desvía la mirada, incomodo en la parte baja por el mocoso-

jadeaba y se estiraba al sentir aquella mano contraria acariciando su parte baja, mientras el castaño besaba el cuello, mordiéndolo dejando pequeñas marcas, abriendo la camisa de este y sigue lamiendo cada parte del abdomen, va asta uno de sus pezones lamiendo en círculos, escuchando los jadeos y gemidos que daba el pelinegro, se le acerca y le deposita un beso en la frente y acelera el ritmo de su mano para que este gimiera mas fuerte ya que era demasiado excitante el ambiente

-tranquilo, levi..lo espere tanto -. le baja el cierre del pantalón, agachándose asta el miembro y lamiendo por encima del bóxer-

-di-diablos... ahh cál-cálmate...ngh.. .- entrecerrando los ojos-

Eren no respondió, ni se detuvo siguió con su labor, lamiendo cada parte de la ropa interior, al ver que estaba completamente húmeda para luego quitársela, dejando todo un manjar para su ojos, solo tenia la camisa y su cuerpo transpirado y se le notaba las marcas que le había dejado, además de que el azabache deseaba que las manos de su pareja lo sigan acariciando le sigan dando esa sensación tan única que nadie podrá darle.

-levi.. puedo? .-sonrojado leve se emocionaba al verlo de ese modo-

-a que viene esa inseguridad?.. mocoso... tch.. quería decirle que lo deseaba, no quería verse indefenso

-eh? eh! nada.. solo quería saber su opinión "gatito".. -. sonríe ampliamente-

-te matare desgraciado -. molesto por lo mencionado

-lo amo.. levi -. va asta el y le da un tierno beso en sus labios

baja la mano masturbandolo despacio asta que el mas bajo se estaba acostumbrando y lo hacia mas rápido y sigue besándolo mientras este jadeaba, se arqueaba un poco y a punto de correrse pone las manos en el pecho de jaeger para alejarlo pero este seguía en la misma posición terminándose encastrándose por el semen del mas bajo, al separarse y ver aquel liquido, el castaño decide lamer cada parte que se ensucio su pareja, lamiendo el falo, sosteniéndolo con su mano y en un vaivén lame cada parte de este, con la otra mano busca la entrada despacio sin apurarse, pero levi se sorprendió al sentir los dedos del otro.

-mo..mocoso... -lagrimeando por el dolor y placer-

-relájese... levi-san -. mirándolo aun teniendo entre sus manos el miembro-

gruñe al escucharlo no quería que le dieran ordenes, seguía gimiendo al sentir las manos del castaño acariciándolo, ese calor que inundaba la habitación, seguía respirando entrecortado y con su ojos entrecerrados, mirando las acciones de su pareja, sus ojos esmeraldas y ahora eran casi dorados, seguía moviendo sus caderas al ritmo del movimiento de la mano

eren miraba cada expresión de su pareja, realmente lo deseaba pero se detuvo sin decir palabra, estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo no quería lastimarlo, no quería que ese recuerdo inundara su mente y el corazón de levi

_era un día de filmación, como todos los días el azabache iba al camarín del castaño para besarlo o castigarle por su mala actuación, pero hoy era un día especial, ya cumplirían dos meses de que confirmaron su relación, al abrir la puerta que se encontraba cerrada pudo observar una escena terrible SU castaño estaba besando ala pelinegra, sintió que su corazón se detuvo y al ver aquella mirada de esta pendeja, salió corriendo insultando a todos los que lo miraban preocupados_

_por otro lado ese día eren estaba esperando a su pareja, cuando sintió el ruido de que la puerta abrirse, pero no pensó que era aquella chica pelinegra que lo seguía que quería conocerlo en la vida real, molesto se levanta de la silla y empieza a hablarle, pero no parecía estar satisfecha, por eso jalo con su fuerza y beso los labios de este no quería soltarlo le gustaba ya desde la primera vez desde que lo vio, el castaño con sus manos la apartaba, asta que la chica se percato de que alguien lo miraba y allí estaba los ojos grisáceos lagrimosos, eren pudo alejarla_

_-mira lo que haz echo, mikasa -molesto, va asta la puerta_

_-eren.. es mejor que te olvides de el -impidiendo que salga_

_-no! tu no me dices que hacer -la empuja y sale del lugar buscando al pelinegro_

_cruzo la puerta que dividía estudio y la ciudad, no conocían el lugar pero divisaba las calles, jaeger ya empezaba a llegar asta su pareja, mientras que el azabache le empezaban a fallar los pies..._

el pelinegro se sentía molesto,se había dejado llevar por la bebida y las caricias del mocoso, lo patea algo tembloroso, el castaño lo miraba apenado, quita los dedos y lo abraza disculpándose, aunque este no lo quería escuchar sus falsas disculpas, no dejaría que suceda de nuevo, pone sus manos en el pecho de este para que lo suelte.

- ¿me ama?.. respóndame.. por favor -lo mira preocupado

-tch.. porque debo responder? -mirándolo indiferente

-porque si no me ama, no volverá a verme.. -hablando en serio

* * *

no pensé hacerlo trama pero aquí esta D: y muy muy corto QnQ . los vemos en el siguiente

gracias por leer :3


	3. parte 3

**volví**** owo/ mucho lio con todo u.u así que solo serán 5 cap si es que no pongo mas tramas xD como han estado?**

**pues yo no se xD bueno mejor dejo de hablar y disfruten el cap**

* * *

**_love and autumn_**

_era frió el clima, puesto a que era otoño y las hojas caían con el la simple brisa, en un edificio cercano estaba yuki un joven inexperto de todo no sabia muchas cosas,aveces tropezaba con los cables y insultaba porque aveces arruinaba las filmaciones o aveces se olvidaba las lineas, empezaba recién su trabajo así que solo trataba de mejorar solo, en esas caídas se encontró con una mano extendida para levantarlo al ver arriba choco con unos ojos celestes que le causaron un sonrojo en sus mejillas desviando la mirada y rechazando aquella ayuda. molesto se levanta y lo empuja para quitarlo de su camino_

_-¡oye! solo te di mi ayuda, no me empujes_

_-no me importa, eres un idiota_

_siguió su camino y luego de recibir su papel del anime se da cuenta que debe trabajar con aquel idiota que se cruzo, pero antes de sacar su ira, mira su cuerpo y se sonroja_

antes de entrar ala fiesta el mas bajo no sabia atarse la corbata, aunque no queria que yato lo mire porque le daba pena, asta que el contrario se da cuenta y rie bajo, deteniéndolo

-no haz cambiado,yukki -rie bajo

-cállate,se como se hace idiota -atándose la corbata

-espera, así va -le toca la mano y sonríe

-no me mires así.. idiota -sonrojado

-espera, te olvidas de esto -le besa la mano

- basta, no lo hagas en publico -avergonzado

siguen caminando, asta que llegan ala inaguracion del anime se encontraban los creadores, algunas personas de la serie y bastante comida sofisticada, entran y ven a lo lejos a su amiga hiyori se acerca para abrazar a yato, siempre lo hacia y ponía celoso a yukine, pero esta vez no fue igual sino que el rubio se fue a buscar comida, tenia hambre como para perder tiempo con ellos ademas ya le cansaba verlos de ese modo tan vergonzoso

yato por su parte decidió ir con su rubio no quería que nadie lo tocara, pero la castaña no lo soltaba suspira con molestia mientras lo miraba desde lejos y hablaba con los productores de todas formas sabia que yukine era un chico que no le interesaba esas cosas sino realizar su trabajo que tanto amaba.

la fiesta se había terminado con un discurso del director así que ambos se fueron pero el mas alto no quería que acabara el tiempo para llegar al departo donde habitaban otras personas debía romper esa rutina y así definitivamente aclarar sus sentimientos que tanto sentía.

el rubio protesto pero yato lo agarro del brazo y no pudo oponerse o tal vez estaba bastante cansado para realizar algun golpe contra este asta que un recuerdo se hace presente

_Al terminar una filmación el rubio suspira cansado yendo a su camarin y se quita la remera sentándose y mirándose en el espejo era la primera y se sentía feliz, tanto que se sonrió en el espejo asta que ve una figura tras el __asustándose_

_-waaa_

_-tranquilo soy yo, te venia a felicitar -le sonrie amable-_

_-casi me matas, idiota -infla las mejillas cruzandose de brazos_

_-eres muy lindo -le acaricia el cabello-_

_-idiota no me toques no te di permiso -molesto _

_-esta bien.. eres muy cruel-casi llorando_

_-¿para que viniste? -curioso-_

_-¿sabes donde quedarte cierto?_

_-mm no lo e pensado todavía... ¿y usted?_

_-¿usted? no me trates de viejo -poniéndose triste- solo trátame de yato_

_-esta bien lo siento.._

_-ven a vivir conmigo, porfisss -con los ojos lagrimosos rogándole-_

_ambos fueron a vivir en ese departamento desde ese día y su relación de amistad se fue fortaleciendo al pasar el tiempo y mas cuando el rubio quería la compañía del peli-azul porque le tenia miedo ala oscuridad_

ambos llegaron a un hotel lujoso y se ponen a mirarse ya que solo habia una cama, el rubio trago saliva y miro al contrario para saber que tenia planeado

-yukki.. quiero hablar contigo

-dímelo -preocupado

-es que.. no quiero que te enojes conmigo -sin mirarlo

-dímelo... porfavor

-me gustas mucho, yukki

-no mientas con eso idiota

-es verdad me gustas... y si no..

-dices tonterias, idiota

se quedaron en silencio asta que el peli-azul decidió sentarse en la amplia y acogedora cama aunque la habitación sea amplia solo poco muebles habían en ella y una ventana que mostraba la ciudad estaban en el ultimo piso de ese grande hotel. se quedaron mirando unos segundos y el rubio se le acerca sonrojado y murmura por lo bajo "también me gustas" al terminar estas palabras se sonroja asta las orejas y se sienta en las piernas de su amor.

-aun llevas esa timidez, yukki

-no digas eso idiota -golpeándolo

-waa esta bien pero no te vuelvas como ese "levi"

-lo siento.. pero quiero dormir contigo

-lo aremos amor

-¡cállate idiota!

ambos no hicieron nada mas que un beso pero el peli-azul quería seguir mas que un beso, acostando al rubio y empezando a desabrochar la camisa y dándole besos en su cuello y aveces dando mordiscos, al terminar de desabrochar recorre el abdomen con las yemas de los dedos asta los pezones,apretándolo despacio y dejando que le salgan algunos gemidos de yukine, lamiendo uno en círculos y el otro apretándolo despacio pero ese acto provoco que el mas bajo se pusiera duro, intentaba separarse de este pero le impedía ya que estaba recibiendo demasiado placer que nunca había sentido

-ya..yato...

-tranquilo yukki, no llegare alli -refiriéndose ala entrada

-pervertido! -grita casi mudo porque le daba pena

-waa esta bien, lo siento -le comienza a desabrochar el pantalón-

-esto.. -avergonzado-

-si te duele solo dímelo -miraba los ojos lagrimoso y sus mejillas sonrojadas

el rubio aciente y yato sigue con la acción, bajándole el pantalón y el bóxer, viendo aquel miembro chorreando pre-semen y mirando con un gesto lascivo sin darse cuenta solo su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo aunque intentaba acallar los gemidos no podía, el mas alto lame aquel liquido que desbordaba de la punta del falo del rubio, asta bajar y lamerlo en vaivén asta que estaba completamente húmedo y decidió introducirlo en su boca no era experto en hacer sexo oral a nadie, pero no podía dejar a su pareja de ese modo, asi que seguía sacando y metiendo en su boca y el rubio se arqueaba y gritaba el nombre cuando llego el momento en que se corrió en la boca de este, avergonzado se disculpa

-mm no te disculpes estaba rica -se limpio los labios con la lengua-

-yato, no hagas eso

-no puedo -fue asta los labios del contrario y le planto un beso-

-idiota

-esta bien,vete a bañar o los vamos juntos? -se sentía excitado pero no quería que el rubio le tenga miedo

-voy solo -se sentó temblando-le las piernas

-te llevare,¿si?

el rubio se sonrojo y yato lo entendió como un "si" así que lo levanto y se lo llevo al baño en sus brazos aunque el contrario se tapaba para que no lo vea, cuando llegaron preparo el baño, yukine lo miraba se sentía feliz y se saco la única cosa que tenia y era la corbata y la camisa.

se fueron a dormir mañana seria un día muy agotador el peli-azul lo abrazaba por la cintura, mientras el rubio sonreía durmiendo

así es como ambos se llegaron a amar aunque todo no es color de rosa, ¿o si?

* * *

**gomen por atrasarme D: espero que le allá gustado n.n**

**gracias por leer**


	4. parte 4

**aqui esta el fic, me salio medio raro, es la primera vez que uso una letra de música, se llama say something, bueno espero que lo ****disfruten**

* * *

el castaño esperaba una respuesta, estaba ansioso, necesitaba saber lo que quería levi, no podía hacer algo que no le gustaba, por eso miro aquellos ojos afilados de color grisáceos, asta que este trago saliva para poder hablar con su tono indiferente

-no, no quiero verte.. me engañaste

-no lo hice. usted no me entiende

-lo entiendo, asi que retírate

las palabras que fueron entregadas al castaño,le llegaron al corazón, el azabache había perdido su confianza, su amor.. fue demasiado doloroso para que siga mirando esa mueca de odio que este le daba, tal vez todo se habia perdido. En aquel día en que las hojas solo caían sin que nadie le prestara atención y solo vieron cuando solo mostraba las ramas secas,mientras seguía la estación llamada "otoño".

ese momento eren agarro su ropa y la empaco, en la puerta miro por ultima vez a la persona que ama y se fue cayendo sus lagrimas, al cruzar la puerta ve al rubio y al peli-azul

-lo siento.. -apenado

-eh? que sucedió? -yato no sabia que preguntar

-se quedara levi, tuvimos una pelea.. -yendo directo

-pero tienes un lugar, donde ir? -preocupado

-que?! ese viejo arrugado te hizo esto? -hablo exaltado el rubio

-cálmate yukki -tranquilizando, sabia que no le caía bien

-enserio.. no es nada -manteniendo la mirada al suelo

el castaño se seco las lagrimas y se fue, no sabia que decirles, se sentía angustiado y adolorido. al ver que llovía, solo empezó a caminar, como si todo perdió, todo su mundo que formo con levi, se había derrumbado y no sabia como arreglarlo, por eso decidió ir con armin su amigo siempre lo apoyaba, era lo único que tenia en mente, en cambio levi estaba recostado en su cama

-tch.. mocoso..

**_Me tragaré mi orgullo _**  
**_Eres la única a la que amo _**  
**_Y te estoy diciendo adiós _**

el pelinegro simplemente se hundió en la solitaria y fría habitación, mientras le dolía recordar aquella escena, sus lagrimas recorrían por su rostro, no podía soportarlo. solo miraba al vacio recordando el rostro del castaño, cuando se retiro.

**_Me arrepiento de no haberte entendido _**  
**_En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido _**

desde ese día ambos decidieron no verse ni hablarse, decidieron continuar su camino y sin ver atrás, porque atrás estaba el amor de su vida..

el rubio molesto, fue asta la habitación y golpeo la puerta, golpearía a ese idiota, odiaba a las personas que trataban mal a otras, ademas de que eren le ofrecía amor y el solo lo pateaba. seguía golpeando asta que la abrió, fue asta la cama

-eres un viejo de mi..

-oye mocoso, no me hables de esa manera -se secaba las lagrimas

-es mi habitación, así que hago lo que quiero

-tch.. no sabes algo de esto, no vengas con tus mierdas

-ja! el me lo contó

_era de noche rondando la madrugada, el rubio bostezaba en el sofá y miraba una película, con una manta, al parecer no podía dormir, asta que nota la presencia del castaño_

_-mm.. tan temprano?_

_-si, estaba viendo una película, fue divertido.._

_- puedo acompañarte?_

_-esta bien_

_-esto.. te gusta yato verdad?_

_el rubio se sonrojo asta las orejas y se cubrió con el cabello, eren lo dijo tan de repente y lo tomo desprevenido_

_-cállate, a ti te gustan los viejos_

_-jaja, solo a el, aunque aun no me crea.. realmente lo amo_

_-esto.. ya empieza otra_

_continuaron mirando y de vez en cuando tocaban el tema, fue un momento divertido yukine le había caído bien eren, asta reían, pero jamas dejaría que un viejo lastime a su nuevo amigo_

_-_haz lo que quieras -se cubrió con las sabanas, se sentía muy mal

-cállate viejo! solo no lastimes a eren

el rubio salio de la habitación, con molestia, porque ese viejo no valoraba ala persona que realmente valoraba luchar, se sentó en el sillón viendo la televisión pero el peli-azul noto su expresión y se sentó para tranquilizarlo, acariciando el cabello suavemente, mientras sonreía le gustaba cada dia mas aquel sentimiento crecía mas. para ese entonces no podía dejarlo ir.

OwO-

el castaño se fue a quedarse un tiempo con su amigo el rubio, aunque sea por una semana asta que le pagaran y se vaya a Alemania, donde viva, no quería cruzarse al pelinegro realmente prefirió irse por siempre. porque le dolía

ya había pasado dos días desde que el castaño se había ido del departamento y el azabache empezaba a sentir un gran vació, salio de aquel lugar asta que se cruzo con mikasa en la entrada del edificio con su aura oscura cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, no entendía porque se ponía así, si no era su hermanastra ni era su familiar, así que se molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-enano, que le haces a eren?

-ah? solo vienes a recalcar que te ama a ti

-eren.. te ama a ti, el me rechazo.. en un par de días se ira a Alemania.. por tu culpa

-si, como digas, mocosa

-no estoy bromeando, lo digo enserio -le entrega una carta que ella recibió de eren-

desde el momento que leyó "me iré a Alemania, volveré cuando se vuelva hacer la siguiente temporada" su corazon dio un vuelco, comprendió que cometió un error debía volver a recuperar a jaeger, molesto le da la carta y va ala casa de su amigo con cabeza de coco, pero mikasa lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo con fuerza

-no esta con armin, esta en un hotel a un par de kilómetros

-tch... dime donde esta

-no, te lo mereces por el dolor que le hiciste

-oye! quieres ver feliz a eren, dame la maldita dirección

-contigo no es feliz y lo sabes

ambos pelinegros se miraron con ira, aunque levi lo echo quería arreglarlo y solo fue por la maldita choza, hubo un silencio incomodo asta que mikasa suspiro y le dio el papel donde se encontraba la dirección, pero con una condición de que su amigo de la infancia no se vaya y que vuelva a sonreír porque desde esos días que transcurrieron eren había perdido aquella mirada de felicidad aquellos ojos verde esmeralda mostrar aquel sentimiento de amabilidad y sinceridad

pero una inseguridad, lo detuvo, no estaba seguro si ir porque el castaño seguramente lo negaría, que habrá perdido el amor, ¿y si eren lo echa? era obvio que lo aria, por jugar con sus sentimientos, volvió a su departamento no lo iba a poder lograr. comió algo y se fue a su habitación pensativo

OwO

el castaño desempacaba su ropa, ya tenia el pasaporte, solo faltaba que el día llegue para el viaje, se recostó, pensando en el pelinegro. ya empezaba a oscurecerse asi que decidió dormirse..

* * *

mmm no me gusto mucho el final... gracias x leer


	5. parte 5

**hola a todos :3 al fin actualizo XD bueno comiencen a leer n.n**

**recuerden que esta letra** _son recuerdos _y también sobre las edades supongo que se doblan en edad EN EL ANIME/MANGA pero aquí no es así ¬¬ es MI fic XDD así que cambie eso y solo se llevan 6 años :3

* * *

Ese día había llegado, era el momento en que el pelinegro comience hacer algo al respecto antes de perder a su querido castaño, al comenzar la mañana se levanto de la cama bañándose y vistiéndose elegante, debía prepararse para verlo, al terminar fue a desayunar e irse, tenia que llegar rápido, aunque fue tan rápido que el azabache miraba la puerta donde se alojaba eren, le costaba golpear la puerta, un impulso golpeo al fin la puerta y se quedo quieto asta que esta se abrió

-que quieres?

-te quiero a ti -mirándolo apenado

-usted no me ama..

-estaba equivocado, te amo..

-como si voy a caer en eso, adiós levi

el castaño vuelve adentro y cierra la puerta pero esta fue interrumpida por el pie del mas bajo, que lo observaba con molestia y apenado, mientras que el mas alto solo lo observaba no sabia como racionar ante esto, ¿porque lo hacia si no confiaba en el?

-eren, escúchame

-no, usted nunca me escucho

-vamos mocoso, solo no comprendía.. pero ahora entiendo

-ya es tarde partiré a Alemania hoy ala tarde

-n..no lo hagas..

-usted no me da ordenes

-tch.. solo confía en mi

el castaño negó con la cabeza y luego cerro la puerta, comenzando a llorar, no quería verlo mas sabia que el pelinegro solo bromeaba con los sentimientos de un adolescente como el y eso lo molestaba demasiado asta que escucho un murmuro proveniente de levi "te amo" solo eso y un par de pasos que se alejaban de la puerta, desde ahí su corazón dio un brinco y fue asta la puerta con sus lagrimas y busco al azabache aunque no había rastro de el

-levi..

llegaba la tarde y jaeger estaba decidido a no ir, quería estar con la persona que le había robado por completo su corazón, aquel sentimiento seguía dentro dando todo su resplandor para que esa esperanza y confianza no se vaya como aquel dia

_comenzaron a grabar el anime pero eren estaba nervioso y asustado ya que le aterraban aquellas criaturas,se encontraba encerrado en el camarín, abrazando sus piernas asta que un joven abre la puerta y va asta el, para consolarlo aunque simplemente le acaricio la cabeza y no menciono ninguna palabra_

_-tu quien eres?_

_-tch.. me llamo levi.. eren_

_-como sabes mi nombre?_

_-este es tu anime, eres el personaje principal, lo olvidas?_

_-no quiero trabajar de esto.. asusta_

_Hubo un silencio, como si el estaba pensando de la misma manera que el, ambos se comprendían eso realmente le gusto a levi, aunque la diferencia de edad no podían ser amigos ni nada, solo compañeros de trabajo, y nada mas, como ya no lloraba mas decidió dejar de acariciarlo _

_-levi.. te quiero -le sonrió alegre_

_-tch.. solo te prometo que después de esto.. veremos el mar_

_-como sabe que e querido ver el mar? -sonrojado_

_el azabache solo sonrió un poco y desde ese dia no lo volvio a ver, solo recordaba aquella sonrisa pequeña y dulce, comprendió que se había enamorado porque todas las noches soñaba un simple sueño pero siempre veía un hombre sonreír y eso le daba esperanzas fuerzas, lo amaba demasiado_

_Asta que lo conoció comprendió que no era como lo conoció, el levi de ahora era un hombre mal hablado y te miraba con ese ceño de quererte asesinar, nunca pudo ver aquella sonrisa, sus sueños de besar esos labios desvanecieron, pero poco a poco hiba encontrando confortarse en aquellas palabras que pocas veces las decía pero con doble sentido, comprendió que lo cuidaba y no quería que nadie mas que el ponga sus manos mas que el sargento, era muy romántico cuando nadie lo veía pero tímido y avergonzado, se sonrojaba por un simple roce._

-te amo.. levi

seguía en la vereda del edificio viendo ala nada,absorto de la vida real, solo pensativo dejando de llorar como aquel día, no quería perderle por su amiga de la infancia, eso le partía el alma así que decidió ir al departamento de yato y yuki para volver a verlo aunque sea un minuto y observarlo

OwO

pero el azabache caminaba por la acera, asta llegar ala tienda de la otra ves que su nombre recien lo observo "el camino al amor" ¿sera por el cafe?, suspiro y entro pero vio interrumpido por un pelirojo que parecia bastante molesto y no sabia porque lo estaba pero era demasiado alto asique se puso a un costado para que no lo chocaran, se sintio malditamente bajo y eso causo que su nivel de animo reduciera a cero y trago saliva antes de gritar el nombre del mocoso que se habia enamorado

-bienvenido! que decea ordenar?

-si.. un cafe.. sin azucar

se sento en el mismo lugar que antes, mientras que esperaba su orden observaba por la ventana, viendo el cielo que se acercaban nubes y comenzaba a llover, suspiro con molestia ya que no se sentia bien en ese pais sin embargo debia aceptarlo el no era de ese lugar.

Eren cruzaba por ahi, sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos necesitaban confesarse lo que sentian, pero de pronto alguien se sento frente al pelinegro y todo se torno oscuro...

* * *

**continuara cofcof esto se pone bueno.. creo XD**

**gracias por leer n.n**


	6. entre el amor y el horror

**hola al fin lo volvi a hacer :3 **

**advertencia: insultos, violación QnQ y los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo autor Y hiroshi me ayudo mi nee-chan *o***

* * *

Luego de que su conciencia se perdió por aquel golpe que le dieron, despertó el día siguiente o tal vez era el mismo día, pero solo era una habitación oscura, sin que la luz la atravesara, sin ventanas solo las maderas tapaban esta, sabia que estaba en problemas y eso le hizo asustarse asta percatarse de sus manos atadas, sentado en una silla, mirando ala nada, solo recordaba el rostro del castaño y eso le daba esperanza,asta que al fin escucho voces hablar

-lo traje, ahora pagame

-lo se, gracias

El azabache mira la única puerta que se encontraba en la fría habitación, asta que esta es abierta por un pelirrojo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de el, acercándose feliz con la misma expresión que eren. Ese hombre lo conocía desde hace unos años pero en Francia donde era un exitoso modelo.

-Levi-senpai lo estuve buscando desde mucho *infla las mejillas* es muy cruel

-Tch.. que pretendes,idiota? *mirándolo fijo*

-No me llame así, quiero estar contigo como aquellos días *se le acerca mas y le acaricia el cabello*

-Hiroshi.. basta de esta mierda *molesto*

-No hable así, levi-senpai *le sonríe tomándole el mentón*

_Era primavera en Francia, donde todo era lo mas normal eso creía el azabache cuando hacia fotografías de distintas posiciones, asta que tuvo que hacerlo con un joven pelirrojo que mostraba entusiasmo, eso le agrado al mas bajo, los días pasaron y se veían afuera del trabajo, salían como pareja._

_-Levi-senpai, lo admiro mucho_

_-Tch.. como digas.._

_-Es enserio, me gusta mucho_

_-Lo se, que quieres?_

_-Quiero acostarme contigo_

_-Eh? porque tan de repente?_

_-Porque es muy lindo_

_El azabache después de ese día, decidió tomar distancia, no se veían mucho como antes, no le agradaba la idea de acostarse primero porque sabia que seria el pasivo y eso le aterraba ademas de que no conocía la vida del hiroshi, asta una reunión que tuvieron el pelinegro estaba medio ebrio pero tenia conciencia de lo que hacia, pero el compañero aprovecho esa oportunidad para acorralarlo en la pared y tocar su trasero de una forma provocadora_

_-Ah.. que haces? *molesto*_

_-Quiero meterla.. me deja? *murmurando en su oído*_

_-N..no idiota, __suéltame *se remueve *_

_-Porque?.. acaso tiene miedo? *ríe bajo*_

_-Te tengo miedo, bastardo *lo empuja* no quiero verte nunca_

_El azabache el día siguiente partió a japón, para olvidar al pelirrojo que lo acosaba cada día que pasaba, cuando llego solo quiso olvidar su pasado asta el día de ahora_

-Levi-senpai, aun sigue virgen?

-No hables de eso idiota

-Escuche que sales con un tal eren, es verdad?

-No te importa

-El te toco?te hizo algo?..

-No, no me hizo nada

-Uhm.. eso espero porque sino lo matare *ríe divertido*

OwO

el castaño preocupado hace la denuncia debía hacer todo lo posible para recuperarlo, no sabia mucho de su vida y eso le dolía mucho, ya que el le dijo todo sobre su vida. suspira caminando por la acera de la ciudad pensativo. seguía caminando chocando alas personas estaba a punto de llorar de no poder hacer nada, al llegar a su departamento se puso a llorar golpeando de mala gana y recibe una llamada de su amiga, atiende de mala gana,gritando

-QUE QUIERES? ES TU CULPA QUE LEVI DESAPARECIÓ *molesto*

-eren.. tranquilo.. todo estará bien *animándolo*

-NO QUIERO HABLARTE *le corta la llamada*

al terminar la llamada se dirige al baño a lavarse la cara por estar llorando, al terminar se va ala cama y se acuesta abrazando ala almohada pensando que era el azabache,cierra los ojos y se duerme era de noche y no tenia hambre solo preocupado, pero por otro lado el azabache sufría

OwO

-estas enfermo, idiota

-enfermo por tu amor, porque me cortaste? *le desabrocha la camisa*

-tch... basta, no recuerda lo que haz echo?

-no, me cuentas? *le aprieta los pezones rosados*

-tch.. suéltame, bastardo.. duele

-uhm? te duele?.. aun eres virgen?

-no lo soy, tuve sexo con prostitutas

el pelirrojo se ríe bajo, y le desabrocha el pantalón, sabia que estaba mintiendo ya que el pelinegro era de gustos raros, nunca se fijo en una mujer, aunque estas se enloquecen por el, el hombre seguía lamiendo y apretando de estos,sacando suspiros del pelinegro, asta que el momento llego y le bajo el pantalón, notando la erección de este,sonriendo con malicia,lame el bóxer de un lado a otro humedeciéndolo.

-ahh bastardo, suéltame

-no puedo hacer eso.. o quieres que te folle?

-no lo hagas hiroshi..

-dejare muchas marquitas en tu hermoso cuerpo *le baja el boxer*

-ahh basta solo eren me puede tocar *molesto*

-así que ese idiota te lo hizo eh?

el pelirrojo se puso mas violento al enterrarse de que un idiota había tocado lo mas preciado que tuvo, quería la virginidad del azabache y jamas la tendría, lo quito de la silla y lo tiro a un colchón que se encontraba tras de la silla, quitandole de un tirón el pantalón, mirando la tes blanca, sonrió con ira y lo golpeo con su pie

-bastardo.. basta *molesto*

-jamas, este cuerpo me pertenece *relamiendo sus labios*

-eres un idiota, nunca lo tendrás, eren es el dueño.. *sonriendo*

-así que quieres seguir sufriendo, eh? *lo sigue pateando*

el peligro escupe sangre y lo mira con odio, pero el pelirrojo se baja el pantalón junto con el bóxer para luego penetrar al pelinegro, que lo sostenía de las muñecas, dando embestidas dolorosas para el mas bajo, era su fin ese bastardo lo estaba ensuciando y eso le entristece demasiado como para comenzar a llorar.

OwO

el castaño despierta y mira en la oscura habitación, sin saber que hacer asta que ve el teléfono, eran la madrugada y vio aquel mensaje que lo dejo perplejo ya que no pensó que esa persona lo ayudara a encontrar a su pareja

**erwin: se donde lo tienen a levi**

eren estaba nervioso, se sentía feliz que se sentó en la cama, y se vistió apurado, tecleo lo mas rápido que pudo y salio, para ir donde se encontraba el rubio que vivía con armin

**eren:voy para ****allá**

al llegar fue recibido por su amigo que lo dejo pasar con su rostro dormido ya que estaba con su pijama y bostezaba, el castaño entro en el departamento y ve a erwin mirándolo fijamente. ya estaba vestido para salvar a su amigo. al conversar seriamente donde se encontraba solo le dio un arma y salieron del departamento, el rubio lo llevo en su auto y prendieron el viaje, el viaje no duro tanto como el menor lo esperaba pero era una pequeña casa casi destruyéndose, dudo por un segundo pero bajaron

-Eren recuerda el plan

-Lo se, no are nada indebido *suspira*

-bueno estaré afuera mientras tu entras por atrás

solo el destino decidirá lo que ocurrirá entre estos personajes, mientras el otoño termina dejando a los arboles sin hojas..

* * *

pues espero que les alla gustado :3


End file.
